doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Other Worlds (Torchwood: Lincoln City)
Other Worlds was the second episode of the first series of Torchwood: Lincoln City. It was written by 365ShaneEyoho and was released on Wattpad on 30 April 2019 along with episodes 1 and 3 as they had all been written in advance. The Story On a dark night in the city, a robber can seen trying to break into a house where a family is asleep (yet he doesn't know this) he starts getting agitated as he tries to open the locked front door, after a few seconds of trying he grabs a crowbar from his backpack and smashes his way through a window, which awakes the family who are panicked by the noise of shattering glass. The robber, still thinking he's alone in the house, looks around and starts stealing things, the family remain upstairs the dad of the family is telling them to stay calm and tries to remain optimistic that there going to get through this. The robber hears the talking and charges upstairs and puts the family at gunpoint as he raids the room. However a POV (point of view) shot is then seen as someone else enters the room, the robber and the family look on as the person holds out a strange looking knife, the camera then cuts to the outside of the house as blood curdling screams can be heard. The title sequence ends and it shows the aftermath of the night before, police are everywhere and a decontamination unit can be seen exiting the house. A police officer approaches a woman called Detective Grace White who is the lead investigator, the police officer, PC Lowe, says that he's never seen anything like this before and is wondering what to tell the station in his field report. White suggests him not to bother with the report as she has called a "specialist" team who can help them in this case. The two exchange conversation on the crime scene whilst other officers move around the scene busily. After this. Shane, Lewis and Zach arrive on scene, PC Lowe criticizes the thinking of Detective White saying in surprise that her plan was a couple of teenagers. White shrugs him off saying she knows what she's doing and greets the team. Shane introduces himself and the team, with White saying she knows who they are because there work has been noted by the city and its thankful. Lewis speaks up asking "What have we got?" White explains that its a murder case and seems like a robbery gone wrong, she shows them inside. The team are in shock as a bloodbath is found in front of them. Zach, speechless, only imagines to say "Holy fuck" after White asks him for his opinions about the crime scene. Lewis then seemingly notices something on the wall which Shane looks at, its writing saying "Torchwood, i see you" all in blood and guts. Shane says that someone wants their attention to which Lewis replies "They've got it obviously" Shane replies jokingly asking Lewis "what gave you that idea? The somewhat obvious butchering of five different people." The coroners to remove the bodies, the team during this time examine the bodies they don't have the same injuries, someone was definitely here but only had to intention of cold blooded murder according to Shane. Once they've looked around, Lewis finds the knife from the murder on the floor saying they should take it back to the base for examination to which Shane and Zach agree. With this they head outside only to find that most of the officers and investigators have been murdered like the family and robber. The team find Detective White in her car obviously scarred from the experience, desperate for answers Shane leaves Zach with her whilst he and Lewis prepare to leave. Zach asks White if she saw anything, White replies in a scared state with "That girl....she...killed them." Zach asks who it was but before he could finish his sentence, White says "Sorry" and puts her gun to her head killing herself. A few hours later and the team are back in the base seemingly looking at the results from the knife scan, the scan results show that the knife isnt of Earth origin and is usually used by bosmers from Tamriel. Shane all of a sudden asks to use the portal to go there, Zach and Lewis say that more research needs to be done and there's no point without a definite name for the murderer. The team perform a DNA scan on the knife again, this confirms the Tamriel origin of the knife but no distinguishable fingerprints meaning the killer knew what they were doing. Lewis questions "What if the killer wanted us to find this?" Zach then says "But if thats the case, why the writing?" Shane says that now isnt the time for arguing and he has a rough idea whose behind it. With that they head to the portal room and Shane puts on his Tamriel armour and straps his bow to his back, the portal then opens and he steps through. Lewis monitors the portal readings whilst Zach does more research on the crime scene, only to discover that there has been many crimes just like the one they went to earlier in the day, all over the city and yet none of them are connected, there random. Lewis then notices an anomaly in the readings, someone's waiting on the other side. Lewis says worried "Erm..Zach, someone knows about the portal." Shane steps out of the portal, situated in a secret room near The Drunken Hound pool area, only to find himself at knife point by Syelilan Bade, the owner's adopted daughter. "So that's where you go you wanker" she snaps at him, Shane is confused "How do you know about this? This is beyond you." Syel mocks him and says that someone was bound to notice Shane's sudden disappearances and that she was the one to do so and for that she should thank him, instead though she feels like ripping his throat out instead. A fight ensues and the two are evenly matched however Syel manages to escape by going through the Earth portal, laughing maniacally as she does so. Lewis and Zach prepare as the portal readings go nuts and Syel walks back through, she introduces herself to Lewis and Zach before running out of the base, followed shortly after by Shane in pursuit who declares a Code Red emergency. The team pursue Syel through the streets who keeps taunting them. The chase continues for some time but the team end up losing and instead head back to the base to think of their next move. Syel is now wandering around the city aimlessly seemingly in awe of it she can be seen talking to herself about what she could do on Earth, she starts on how she could bring Elodie (the woman she loves) through the portal without "the ogreman" being Shane noticing as he wouldn't allow that, after a pause she realises what she can do and walks into a store, the camera remains outside the store as the viewers can hear screaming and psychotic laughter. Shane, Lewis and Zach are back in the base planning out their next move, Lewis asks who Syel is only for Shane to say "Think of the game Yandere simulator, add a bit of psycho to your mix then add some cold blooded killer and you have Syelilan" The others try not to laugh at Shanes exaggerated way of telling them who Syel is but things then get serious when another murder case pops up regarding the store Syel just entered. Shane decides to go solo as "she would tear Lewis and Zach in half" if she had the chance, Lewis points out that she would do the same to him to which Shane replies "She can try...again" before leaving. Upon arriving at the store Shane notices the store manager hunched over the counter with a note pinned to the top of his head it says "Come and find me, while you still can" Shane isnt happy with this so uses his scanner device he brought from the base to search for blood matches similar to the blood at the crime scene, it is during this moment Lewis says over the radio that Syel is at the Ermine Estate, a rough area in Lincoln City. Shane tells them to take the car and meet him there. On the Estate, Syel can be seen moving around from place to place "The noise of this world, its unlike back home" the estate is quiet and nothing much is happening. A gang however soon emerges and starts on Syel, Syel pretends to flirt with the gang members before butchering them. She then sees a house which catches her interest, a flashback to the hound appears where Shane can be seen talking about someone he used to like and how they were not from Tamriel either. Syel believes that person lives in the house she's opposite. Shes sees the Torchwood car and jumps the gate to go round the back instead of using the front. Meanwhile in the car, Shane asks Zach if he has the device. Zach says he does and holds up a device. Lewis asks "Why does it look like something from where you go Shane?" Shane says that that's the point and they cautiously approach the house, Lewis and Zach with guns in the pockets should they need them. Inside, Kasuti can be seen playing video games in her room. Syel looks up and smirks "That Torchwood lot will feel my pain" she says to herself before entering the house via the backdoor, oblivious to this Kasuti continues playing games and humming to herself. A knife can then be seen as Syel holds her at a knife point, Kasuti asks "who are you?" only for Syel to reply "No one, just your worst nightmare" Syel lets her go and whilst pointing the knife at her lectures her on her life and Kasuti tries to empathize with her which only makes Syel mad who lunges for her in a fit of a rage, with this the two fight around the room. The fight is interrupted by gunfire as Lewis and Zach open fire on Syel, as Torchwood sprint in. Shane gives a talk about not taking your anger out on other people or other species, Syel doesn't even listen to Shane saying He will never know what she went through. Shane says he wont but that doesnt mean she has to let it out on other people. Syel continues to shrug off Shanes comments. Whilst Syel is distracted, Kasuti comes up behind Syel and stabs her non fatally with her own dagger, Syel screams in pain as Kasuti twists the knife, Shane then gets in Syel's face giving her the Tamriel looking device and saying rather coldly "Get off my planet." Syel denies but then Kasuti says "Ok then, we'll make you" and throws the injured Syel out the bedroom window, Syel has no choice and activates the device teleporting her back to the hound outside the locked portal room. She screams and rants in anger before collapsing, the shot fades to black. Back on Earth, Lewis and Zach say that Shane can tell Kasuti his decision about what he will do with her regarding the events of Episode 1. Kasuti looks at him hopingly. Shane says that instead of having her face any consequences, he will "extend an olive branch" and offers her a place in the team. Kasuti seems surprised but politely declines though she mentions she will help out on occasion as she feels that's a good compromise. Shane respects this and the team leave. Kasuti looks down on the floor and sees the dagger she used to stab Syel is still on the floor, hearing footsteps of someone coming up the stairs, she throws the dagger into the trash. When her mum asks "everything ok?" Kasuti replies "Yeah, why wouldnt it be." her mum leaves and the door closes, Kasuti then smirks as the next time trailer and end credits roll. Category:Torchwood